Presently the concept of an electronic book (such as the omni book concept invented by Alan Kay now of Apple Computer) connotes a device with a single electronically addressable display in which pages of text are displayed sequentially in time as a function of some input. On the other hand real paper books contain multiple pages which may be accessed by means of a natural haptic input. Such pages however, once printed, are not changeable.
In this disclosure we describe an electronic book with multiple electronically addressable displays. Such an electronic book embodies the representation of information on a multiplicity of physical pages which may be may be electronically addressed or `typeset` such that the contents of said pages may be changed by means of an electronic signal and which may further be handled, physically moved and written on. The advantages of the present invention include the ability, from within a single electronic book, to access a large realm of information, which would normally encompass many volumes of standard paper books while still maintaining the highly preferred natural haptic and visual interface of said normal paper books. As such, an electronic book with multiple electronically addressable page displays, as disclosed herein, constitutes a highly useful means of information interaction.